hydionfandomcom-20200213-history
Etralian League
The region that's come to be known as the Etralian League (or simply Etralia), is a collection of independent states and cities located along a few hundred miles of the western coast of Hydion's main continent. The area is bordered on the north by the rocky outcrops of the Dandrin Hills, to the east by the vast mountainous wall of the Grey Lords, to the south by (another mountain range whose name i have somewhere) and to the west by the unforgiving waters of the Halorin Expanse. The League is known as a land of castles. In ancient times these lands came under withering attack by invasion by the sharp-faced Tam'Arin from the lands across the Halorin Expanse to the West. Currently, the castles are inhabited by the many Dukes, Barons, etc who rule Etralia's myriad states and cities. The castles, their history, and current inhabitants play a large role in the self-interested attitude and outlook of the average Etralian, which creates a sort of boundary between here and the rest of Hydion. The Etralians live in big and boisterous extended families, living together in small villages and even under the same roof. The strong ties among family members is a major influence on the mobility of younger Etralians and influences the interaction (or lack thereof) between the League and the neighboring regions. The close-knit nature of family life in Etralia also significantly impacts their religion, encapsulated in the Markeron Pantheon. The Pantheon plays a huge role in day-to-day life in the League, as it and its adherents form the basis for Etralian law. Clerics of the Pantheon play the full range of roles in the legal system, from arbitrators and advocates to judges, to independent investigators traveling the countryside offering their services to those with a need. Pure arts and education play only a small role in Etralian society. Artistic talent is appreciated but only in the context of functional goods. Paintings and sculpture, for instance, are considered a waste of time and effort. Magick is seen most often in the Gammel Vag, or Old Ways, a series of rituals practiced by family matriarchs marked by folk remedies and animist belief. Formal Magicks are not well known, limited to hermetic traditions passed along by individual wizards in unpopulated places. Such men are known at least by rumor and legend to all Etralians, who look up them with respect (if not a little fear) and give anyone showing such abilities a wide berth. The Etralian Geography runs the gamut from high mountain passes in the south and east to relatively fertile inland fields and forests and a rocky, unforgiving coastline in the west. Like most of Hydion, the Etralian economy is based on agriculture; the coastline does not enable much fishing except along the (great lakes) to the north, and there is no centralized efforts focused on mining or industry. (this next section will move) The ports became the focus of attempted invasion and the resistance against them. There, nations in the region built huge castles of strong stone, which functioned as successful (at least ultimately) defenses against the outsiders. They also, however, ended up being good defenses against aspiring attackers from within. In the centuries since, the idea has caught on and the entire region is now marked by stone fortresses of varying size and state. The many small nations squabble and skirmish, rarely breaking out into widespread wars. Places in the League #Kingdom of Kimmelmark